


养父

by AbyssL07



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssL07/pseuds/AbyssL07
Summary: 补档，可能会写2，伪骨科香的，陈年火腿才适合做菜
Relationships: 伯爵咕哒♂
Kudos: 13





	养父

这是个极为平常的夜晚，明天是周末，不早不晚的时间，房间里昏暗的台灯在伸手就能够得到开关的地方亮着。

那个男人用藤丸早就习惯了的眼神看着他，没说一句话，只是看着，好像他的目光能化作实体似的，划过藤丸懒得扣上最后一颗扣子而裸露在外的漂亮的锁骨，还有可以完全掌握在手中的纤细的手腕，还有更多更多无法明说的部位。

藤丸的喉结在一段时间内滚动了好几下，这表示他在紧张，当然了，被父亲这么看着，是个人都会紧张。他本应该叫他父亲的，但是这个男人却只让他称呼他为爱德蒙先生。

虽然藤丸不在乎，但是也有例外的时候，某些情况下——虽然那次是个意外——他很喜欢听自己叫他父亲。那种过于强烈的背德感让自己的身体不停颤抖，甚至于哭出声来。自己的父亲居然对自己做着这样的事情，但是他也承认，他是个乖巧的学生，虽然心里有些不愿意，但那些让他面红耳赤的情话却总能从他的嘴里吐出来。

这些都是他的老师，他的养父，他的爱人……对，这可笑的关系居然会发展到这种境地，互相冲突的几种联系杂糅在一块，构成了他们二人混乱的关系。

“你偶尔也要学着主动一些，我亲爱的立香。”

他终于开口了，藤丸知道这句话意味着什么，可他总还是拉不下脸来，他还是希望让自己的老师带着他行动，好像由对方主导就跟自己无关了似的，就好像自己的一切行为都是被迫的，他还是纯洁的，可天知道他当时兴奋到什么地步，又说着怎么样污秽不堪的话语呢。

藤丸低下头，像是在思考该如何是好，他终究伸出手，如了男人的愿。

这是个新课题，他还有些生疏，甚至于有些笨拙，但很多时候这样的效果相比于那种熟练工来的好上不少。柔软的嘴唇接触另一个姑且还算柔软的东西，少年还学不会藏好他的牙齿，难免有些磕碰，但温度适宜的口腔和比之前大方开朗了不少的舌头足够抵消这一点小小的瑕疵了。这对于藤丸来说还是有些艰难，长时间把口腔张开到最大确实不太舒服，他看病的时候就十分讨厌压舌板，这会让他不停的干呕，现在也一样，只不过这种生理性的口腔收缩带来的是某种兴奋感，尽管他还是会因为这种不适感流出眼泪，大量的唾液会沿着无法合拢的嘴肆意流淌，滴落在前两天刚洗的床单上。

直到他的嘴里被灌满来自于男人的液体，藤丸顿了一下，大概是被呛到了，但这并不算什么大事。

有时候藤丸会想，他就像是个被买回来的男娼，跟他的主人玩着什么游戏，就因为他有着些不为人知的奇怪性癖，他假装成男人的儿子，被他这么养着，实则却只是他泄欲的工具而已，无所谓有没有爱情，只是的做爱而已。但也不全是这样，最开始的时候，他的养父给过他机会，是他自己选的，是他先喜欢上这个男人的，是他心甘情愿的放弃他们本应有的关系的。他从没把他当自己的父亲来看待，他甚至开玩笑似的说自己是他带回家的童养媳。

这也没什么，事已至此，不管是谁都已经没了退路，一旦这么想了倒是轻松不少，所谓的共犯正是这样，没有谁是无辜的，既然身处在这样的关系之中，就没人能幸免于难——而有这个男人陪自己下地狱，就已经足够了。

“你在这时候也会双手合十，面带微笑的说一句感谢主的恩赐吗？亲爱的。”

这下他回过神来了，湿漉漉的嘴边甚至还有因为狼吞虎咽而残留的食物残渣，下一秒则被少年用拇指抹去，没什么所谓的擦在床单上。毕竟那只会给洗衣机增加工作量而已，跟自己没什么关系。

“也许会吧？我不知道，但如果是的话，那也是您教导我的。”

伶牙俐齿的孩子让家长的脸上露出了些别样的表情，那种严师型角色可不经常变脸，但在这件事上他大概有什么坚持，比如说控制欲或是别的什么，听话的学生自然讨喜，但叛逆且懂得把握分寸的聪明学生是他更喜欢的类型。

也许这正是某种教导学生的兴趣，虽然他的本职工作并不是一个老师或是一个学者，但这种欲望确实存在，正因如此，他才成了男人的教导对象——就是因为这个原因他才不能去当个教育别人的家伙吧。

藤丸像往常那样揽着男人的脖子整个人埋进了他的怀里，就算沾了烟味的衣服全都进了洗衣篮里，那家伙身上也还是有那种让自己喜欢不起来的味道。

嘴里尝起来也有，有些时候他甚至觉得烟味比那种同样令他在最初根本无法下咽的液体还要难以接受。

少年咂了咂舌，却被人抓住了破绽，像是自以为是的猎人遇上了更狡猾的猎物，反倒成了那头野兽的晚餐一样，被掠夺了珍贵的氧气。舌头在口腔里攻城略地，像是要把刚才残留在嘴里的液体搜刮干净一样，满嘴都是那诡异的令人兴奋的味道，鼻腔也同样可以感受到，直到藤丸缴械投降，任由老道的野兽摆布。

这不公平，藤丸愤愤的想，虽然这不算什么坏事，但在这件事上他从来没赢过。他总会皱着眉头用不太好的语气叫男人戒烟，因为那让自己不舒服，可男人明摆着是想让自己慢慢习惯，并没有半点想改的意思，甚至抽的比原来更凶了些。

“……你就不能戒烟吗…哎。”

少年已经大致学会如何在唇舌交缠中稳住呼吸，但在让自己好受一些的同时也会有副作用，最恶劣的商人当然会把所有可以得到的东西通通卷进自己的腰包里，男人也不例外，他也确确实实是个恶劣到无以复加的商人，各种意义上的。

正处于青春期的藤丸总归性急一些，就算他早就被教导了无数次如何做个矜持而有风度的绅士，但在本能的驱使下，又或者说他根本不可能把目前的状况当做是什么需要展现自己的矜持的地方。比如说他现在正跨坐在那个恶劣的男人身上，刚刚结束的深吻让他有些缺氧的恍惚，但他并不介意这种眩晕感，就像他一直认为自己还活在自己的梦里一样。

他一向不把穿着衣服做这种事当成是情趣，这反倒会让他有种莫名的羞耻感，仿佛不做好一切防护他就会在下一秒，在大街上，或是在别的什么地方被人认出来，他其实是这样一个不知羞耻的人，而他其实才刚成年不久——可这样充满刺激的体验他好像已经体验过无数次了，这可能是他的错觉，又可能不是，谁知到呢，他没有计算过这种事情。

室内弥漫起一些难以言喻的味道，前几天刚换的空气清新剂味道中里混杂了其他的东西，细微的水声藏在隐忍的喘息之中，他毕竟不是女性，一些必要的准备工作现在做虽然看起来晚了些，但也并非是不必要的。好在男人是个十足的绅士，在这件事上从来没有让他真正受到什么实质性的伤害，但这也变相证明了男人对于自己怀里的少年了如指掌，总是恰到好处的停在临界点之前，而不至于真正达到过火的程度。

藤丸明白言多必失的道理，至少在他的意识还清醒的时候，他不会说太多话，也许是出于脸面，他总觉得如果在还清醒的时候就说出带有引诱性质的话过于下流了。少年把脸埋在男人的肩窝里，压低腰身，脊背向下弯曲成好看的弧度，用鼻尖蹭了几下，有时还会用嘴唇碰到那一小块皮肤，他的身体抑制不住的颤抖，他的大脑抑制不住的兴奋，仅仅因为有那么一小部分灵巧的关节在自己体内肆意妄为。

少年拔高了声音叫了一声，一旦有了第一下，之后变调的音节也会接踵而至。很明显，作为一个少年来说，他的身体太容易满足也太过于敏感，仅仅是这样他就像是被拷在电椅上接受审讯的犯人一样，因为经受不住这样刺激的拷问而立即缴械投降。然而电流到达大脑的时候，他却变得更加兴奋，仿佛这是某种信号，催促着他立即揭开那矜持的外壳，露出自己真正的欲望。

“……可以了，可以了，爱德蒙先生…我已经准备好了。”

这只是变相的求饶而已，藤丸明白，爱德蒙自然也心知肚明。他还记得前几次他光是被手指拓展狭窄甬道就已经迫不及待的弄湿了床单，然后羞耻万分的来回在那片沾上了来自他体内的液体的床单和男人带着微妙笑容的脸之间走了几遍，最后通红着脸，连耳朵根都红彤彤的把整个人都埋进男人怀里去了。

一开始总是十分缓慢，年轻的肉体自然有很多优点，柔韧，紧致，连恢复速度都超乎想象。更何况藤丸像是一只粘人的小猫，不仅仅在这个时候，在任何没有他人的地方，他都会一刻不停的黏上去，好像这样就能得到心灵慰藉似的。但除了往柴火上泼汽油，还需要点火。这个粘人的小东西就在你的怀里，可为了少年的身体健康，你却不得不一忍再忍，直到他那轻易就恢复原样的身体再感受一次被手指开拓的快感。

“心急了可不会有什么好果子吃。”

足够了，虽然是催熟的果实，但也到品尝的时候了。进入的速度算得上缓慢，倒是有些故意吊胃口的嫌疑，虽然身体上没有什么反应，只是乖顺的任由对方摆布，可有些迫不及待的小动作还是被男人看在眼里——这个恶劣的家伙当然不会如他所愿，这样的姿势又偏偏能够到达更深的深处，所需的时间更长，直到体内的缝隙被彻底填满时，原本还有些精神的少年已经彻底缴械投降了。

真是要命，藤丸这么想着，这混蛋太恶劣了，打着对自己好的旗号，可动作却不见得真有多温柔。身体被填满，他不确定到底达到了什么程度，更何况在这种时候又有谁有闲心在乎这个呢。任何轻微的动作都能给他带来不小的刺激，可到了这种地步，他的身体早就不归他自己控制了，小部分属于他的本能，剩下则毫无保留的交给了那个可恶的男人。胯骨的位置被双手用了点力道抓住，选在这个时间点上有个好处，就算有时候留下了些痕迹，等到周一的时候也好得差不多了，一切都安排的妥当，全无后顾之忧——除了藤丸本人不太好受之外。

藤丸觉得浑身都不太自在，呼吸变得迟缓，身上因为出汗变得黏腻，虽然他是那种会在学校尽情挥洒汗水的类型，但在现在，这种目前看来还算不上激烈的动作对于他而言，像是有什么压抑在胸口似的，吐不出，咽不下，几近郁结。年轻气盛的少年更想要的是那种激烈而快速的，充满激情，不需要思考的，可男人从来都不会迁就他的想法，所以虽然嘴上叫嚣着不会屈服，可那只是形式上的抵抗罢了。

真奇怪，明明这霸道的家伙总让自己迁就习惯他，可自己并没有什么实质性的反抗。他心甘情愿的被他掌控，不留一点情面的，没有一点余地的，不论是身体的任何反应都被掌握，他控制他的行动，思想，意志，甚至快感也都没有放过他。

藤丸在脑子变成浆糊之前恍惚的与男人四目相对，借着窗外的灯光看到了那张带着点戏谑笑容的脸，他眯起的眼睛也正在打量着自己，藤丸没来由的呼吸一滞，再反应过来的时候，只感觉到小腹处有之前并不存在的液体挂在上面，甚至还在向下流淌。

“你好像很兴奋，亲爱的。”

藤丸像是为了证明自己并没有像他说的那样似的挣扎着瞪大眼睛瞪了他一下，可谁成想这非但没什么效果，毕竟他刚刚才把精力消耗的一干二净，这样瞪上一眼反而会起到完全相反的作用。少年像是发高烧似的，浑身泛起在不怎么明亮的环境里看不出变化的粉色，但他的体温却出卖了他。

没什么预兆的，甚至少年的身体还在因为刚才的事情而紧张不已，他期待了许久的，猛烈而迅速的时刻不合时宜的到来了。这样的姿势能到达更深处，因为上下颠簸而断续破碎的呻吟从牙缝里溢出，失去理智控制的身体开始失控，他艰难的抓着男人的肩膀，整个人都快要贴在他身上，却又因为对方依然强硬的握着他的腰而无法做到完全贴合，也正因如此，才让藤丸再次兴奋起来的地方不断蹭过两人腹部，留下透明的痕迹。

一切动作在某个瞬间戛然而止，后脑勺被人托着整个躺在了床上，天花板的灯并没有亮，借着窗外的光线也只能看清男人的轮廓。卷曲银发像是会发光似的，藤丸眨了眨眼睛，看起来有些恍惚，可他的情人却有些不满，两人的链接并没有因刚才的动作中断，恶劣的家伙捏住那块已经被他蹂躏发红的腰侧软肉，用了点力气拉向自己的方向。

“……啊！”

这样的动作自然会让他发出这样的声音，男人再清楚不过了，他抓着藤丸的脚踝让他整个人对着自己张开双腿，勾在他的手臂上，小腿蹭着他的手臂软绵绵的向下滑了一小段距离，双腿便因为张开到极限而停了下来。身体不自然的弯曲，虽然少年的身体足够柔韧，但这样的姿势也不是一下就可以完全做到的，藤丸可怜巴巴的瞧着看不清表情的男人，像是求饶似的讨好的用小腿蹭了蹭男人的手，换来的却是又一次猛烈的进攻。

令人面红耳赤的哭喊撬开牙关，少年无意识的向没有丝毫要停下来的意思男人说出往日里绝不可能出口的话语，混杂着哭腔，口齿不清且断断续续的，他被一下下推向另一边，又被更为强势的力道拉了回来。藤丸已经快到极限了，再折腾下去，想必明天的日子会不太好过，男人这么想着——虽然那也不过是小孩子生气罢了。

俯身咬上因姿势而更加明显的锁骨，留下一串不会立刻消失的痕迹，男人从不吝啬亲吻，不管是在何种场合，何种时刻，只要他想，他就会这么做。藤丸就像河岸上一条可怜的鱼，他不能得到一丁点水，只能靠男人接济的氧气才能延续他那弱小的生命似的。他连发出声音的力气都已经没有了，只能在亲吻之余从喉咙里吐出一些气音，甚至连眼神也无法聚焦了。

过了足够长的时间后，泥泞一片的连接处终于被解放，虽然还有乳白色的液体从遮掩的臀瓣中流出，但这一周的夜间辅导确实告一段落了。少年不知道是累了还是困了，安安稳稳的躺在床上，幸好在这种问题上男人十分上心，虽然没有任何交流和要求，但此时的藤丸已经穿上干净的睡衣，沉沉的睡去了。

——这样的夜晚过得极快，直到第二天一早两人不约而同的被生物钟叫醒。

“早安，爱德蒙先生。”

“早啊，亲爱的立香。”

一个阳光明媚的早晨，适合把所有需要清洗的东西都拿出去，迎接太阳的拥抱。


End file.
